


The Great Prank War

by alldairys



Series: Hang in There Spidey [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Good Luck Charlie, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: in a sense of personality types, kinda like Disney's Good Luck Charlie lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldairys/pseuds/alldairys
Summary: "Are you going to help me, Romanov?" The God of Thunder asked."I still haven't forgotten the time Tony replaced all my underwear with coconut bras, the bastard. I'll help.""To be fair," the God of Mischief interjected, "he replaced everyone's underwear with coconut bras.""You say that like you weren't involved""I plead the American Midgardian fifth."AKAThor wants to prank Tony.  Nat decides to help.  Things are bound to get interesting.





	The Great Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue is my own from a script for a TV show I am working on creating. The dialogue was inspired by some fake text messages I saw on a Tumblr about Les Mis (a musical) Also I am a huge nerd, I hope you enjoy!

"Truth be told May, I don't get paid enough for this," Peter said looking into the video camera, grinning. It was at this moment in time that Peter's father, Stephen Strange appeared from another dimension to quickly say: "You don't get paid." To which Peter responded with a prompt "Shut up." He turned away from the video camera and swiveled towards his stepfather.

"How was work today Mr. Strange?"

"It's Doctor."

"I know," Peter cheekily smiled and turned back towards the camera, "Not much has happened since I last taped May, but my Dad learned his lesson for pulling pranks on everyone." He could hear his Dad cringe and his stepfather Stephen Strange laugh at his dad, Tony Stark. Peter laughed as well. Boy would May get a kick out of this.

**************One Week Earlier**************

Peter bounded into the kitchen eager to say hello to his Dads. In an instant, the happiness faded into confusion. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was confused. In the living room, Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Nat all stood, looking at Thor's ridiculous disguise. The God of thunder thought that it was a good idea to wear his normal outfit with a Big Time Rush bush hat as an accessory.

"You look ridiculous. What the hell is on your head?" Nat reprimanded.

"Shut up, I am incognito," Thor responded confidently as ever, putting air quotes around the word incognito.

"More like in dire need of a new wardrobe," the God of Mischief muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! You're just jealous because you dress like a witch."

"I do not!" Loki responded sounding very scandalized.

"You're just jealous that you can't pull this off like I can my dear brother!" Thor grinned proudly.  Nobody said anything.

"Well," Bruce coughed as if clearing the air, "the important thing is that you believe that dear." Thor grinned

"Hey Uncle Thor, Aunt Nat, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Loki, what's up?" Peter asked cautiously sauntering into the living room.

"Thor is convinced that he can prank your dad," Nat said without looking at Peter, "Tony, not Strange, and he wanted us for moral support."

"Oh."

"Are you helping or not Son of Stark-Strange?" Thor asked.

"I'm still not sure why you have to do this on a Friday night."

"Have you met Tony?" Nat teased.

"My point," Peter answered, gesturing to Nat. Giving up on Peter's help, Thor turned to Aunt Nat.

"Are you helping me, Romanov?"

"I still haven't forgotten the time Tony replaced all my underwear with coconut bras, the bastard. I'll help."

"At least you could wear them as actual bras! I had to go commando all day, it was like that time on Sakaar when I had to wear Tony's clothes and he purposely gave me too tight pants. I fidgeted all day!" Bruce exclaimed. Peter turned bright red, he certainly did not need to know _that_.

"Are you kidding? Coconut bras are the most uncomfortable thing in the universe. Also, no don't ask, it happened in Budapest." Peter swears that every strange thing Nat has done 'happened in Budapest'.

"To be fair, he replaced everyone's underwear with coconut bras," Loki interjected. Natasha turned to face him.

"You say that like you weren't involved."

"No comment. I plead what you American Midgardians call the fifth," Loki grinned like the Cheshire Cat and raised his arms in surrender.

"Right," Nat rolls her eyes and grins, "I'll see you later tonight Thor." She gracefully exits the room.

"Bye Aunt Nat!" Peter exclaimed, only one thing on his mind, he couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the Avengers are a team but Loki is not evil and is the ultimate prankmaster with Tony as his co master. Nat is totally a secret prank god and life is good.


End file.
